Forbidden Love
by RingabelxTiz
Summary: Ringabel loves Tiz. Tiz loves Ringabel. But what happens when Tiz gets kidnapped by a group of bandits and is unexpectedly rescued by a Dark Knight that vows to protect and love him before Ringabel searches for Tiz along with Edea and Agnes. Will Tiz choose the Dark Knight over Ringabel? Love Triangle. [Alternis x Tiz x Ringabel] [Edea x Agnes]
1. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Warning: This chapter contains violence, blood, and sexual content in later chapters proceed with caution. I got a PM asking to make a lemon or a lime and I had to look that up. *flush*

Rated M. There's a lime in this chapter and my first one.

* * *

_"__No!"_ Ringabel tossed and turned in bed tears falling down his face. _"No! You're not taking him away from me!"_ Ringabel clenched the bed sheets. _"He's my lover! Take me instead!"_ Ringabel sat up shouting. "TIIIIIIIIIIIZ!" Ringabel violently looked around panting. Sweat flowed down his face. "It was just a dream…" He looked down. Ringabel breathed remembering he was taken to a hospital once he fainted. He pulled the covers off and saw he had a bandage around his stomach and wearing black trousers. He frowned and curled up hugging his knees to his chest. He tried not to remember what happened yesterday but the memories just kept coming back. He was out of the kingdom of Caldisla with his lover talking about taking their relationship to the next level. It happened so fast. Ringabel was hugging his lover and out of nowhere he got shot by an arrow on the shoulder than on the back and fell on his knees groaning. Stunned by the arrows, he remembered hearing Tiz scream, cry, and shouting Ringabel's name. While on his knees trying to fight the pain, a fist came to Ringabel's face knocking him on his side. Ringabel had a bloody nose and his eyes were half closed. He remembered seeing a group of bandits grabbing Tiz and covering his mouth from screaming. The bandits bind his hands behind his back and shoved a dirty cloth inside his mouth. Ringabel reached out with all the strength he had left once he saw the bandits drag Tiz away. A tear rolled down Ringabel's cheek. Then the same bandit with the bow smirked and shot another arrow hitting Ringabel's chest. Ringabel couldn't speak for some reason. He was too stunned by the arrows. His vision was blurry and he began to faint from blood loss and injuries. Edea and Agnes found him later and rushed him to the hospital. Ringabel clenched the necklace around his neck Tiz gave him as a gift on their first date. It was a silver, heart, shaped necklace that said "My Love" on front of the necklace. He opened the locket and saw the picture of their first kiss. Ringabel felt his blood boil. He will find and save Tiz at any cost even if it meant sacrificing his own life for him. Ringabel will ring down hell once he sees the bandits again. They will pay for what they've done. Ringabel closed the locket and got out of bed ignoring the pain he felt on his chest. He didn't feel any pain of his back or shoulder. He walked towards the window looking outside knowing it was morning. He pounded the wall ignoring the pain he felt in his knuckles. He pressed his head against the window and shut his eyes tight his arm resting on the wall next to the window. Guilt and sorrow filled his mind. He failed to save Tiz after vowing to protect him. He couldn't save his own lover. He was a failure. Ringabel turned around once he heard the door open. It was Edea smiling wearing her knight job outfit.

"Are you alright? I say you are since you're standing and out of bed." Edea said walking closer but stopped.

"I've been better. How long have I been out?" Ringabel asked leaning against the wall his arms folded across his chest.

"Since yesterday. Agnes has been up watching you for 16 hours or less. She said she wouldn't leave until she felt a pulse. She's sleeping right now." Edea said rubbing her armor.

Ringabel looked down. "Edea…I'm a failure. I couldn't save Tiz." He murmured and pounded the wall. "I couldn't protect him Edea!" He shouted breathing hard.

"Hold your sorrow later because you're not a failure. We don't know if Tiz is actually dead. There's a high possibility that he's alive waiting for his bride-to-be to rescue him." Edea smiled twirling her sword in her hand.

Ringabel hesitated and stuttered. "B-B-bride-to-be?" Ringabel held his necklace. "No Edea! I need to save him alone!"

"He wanted me to keep it a secret but you have the right to know since we're going to rescue him." Edea said pulling her shield over her shoulder. "Don't talk me out of it because Tiz is like a brother to me. We're going to rescue him together."

"It's going to be dangerous though!" Ringabel exclaimed meeting Edea's gaze. "Wait until I get my hands on that bandit that had the bow!" Ringabel scowled clenching his fist.

"Danger? Are you kidding me Ringabel?" Edea smirked throwing her shield up in the air and caught it. "We've been through hell before and we can go through it again. I understand your lust for vengeance but save your anger when you actually meet the bandits."

Ringabel chuckled at Edea's response. "You're right. When should we leave?"

"Anytime you want if you think you're up for it. I'm guessing your wounds are fully healed since you're standing up like nothing happened. That's manly to me." Edea smirked.

Ringabel chuckled. "Alright. We will leave shortly. Just let me get my shirt on and some supplies and we'll go." Ringabel said getting his bag ready.

"Deal!" Edea dashed out of the room closing the door.

Ringabel turned and stared at the window pressing his forehead against the glass. _"I'm coming for you Tiz. Hang in there my love."_

* * *

Tears streamed down Tiz's eyes as he was thrown inside the dungeon of an old castle. His hands tied behind his back and a cloth shoved inside his mouth. He missed Ringabel. His heart dropped remembering seeing his lover getting shot by the arrows. He hoped Ringabel was okay. Tiz rolled on his back and sat up leaning his head against the cold wall fearing Ringabel died from his injuries or no help was coming. Tiz's eyes widened once a bandit came closer. Tiz kicked himself back but he was already pressed against the wall. A bandit gripped Tiz's shirt lifting him up and pulled the cloth out. Tiz panted and spit out his own spit. The bandit laughed and dropped Tiz causing him to groan in pain and left the dungeon. He didn't know where the bandits had taken him or why they kidnapped him but he knew it was some place close he thought. Tiz closed his eyes getting rid of the negative thoughts and started remembering the romantic moments he had with Ringabel. A small smile formed on Tiz's face but soon will fade.

* * *

_Flashback._

_"__R-Ringa-!" He was silenced by a kiss. Tiz was on the bed breathing heavily with Ringabel on top of him kissing him passionately. Ringabel had his shirt off wearing his blue trousers while Tiz was only wearing black shorts. Tiz bit back a moan as Ringabel trailed kisses down his neck. Tiz had his arms wrapped around Ringabel's neck. Tiz moved one of his hands around Ringabel's hair. He moved his neck allowing Ringabel more room. Tiz gasped as Ringabel began making his love mark on Tiz's neck. Slowly the spot became red which would be questioned the next day but neither cared as they rubbed their bodies against each other creating so much friction. Ringabel pulled away breathing heavily and sat up straddling Tiz allowing him to trace his muscle curves. He loved it when Tiz would explore his body. The touch of his finger tips tracing his abdominal and chest that would send shivers down Ringabel's spine. Ringabel watched as Tiz's hand slowly moved around Ringabel's chest. Ringabel closed his eyes as moans escaped his mouth. He tilted his head back once he felt Tiz's hand trail down to his abdominal slowly tracing his abs with the tip of his finger. Ringabel felt goosebumps form on his body. Ringabel grabbed Tiz and rolled him over so Tiz was on top. Tiz smiled straddling Ringabel and moved his hands on Ringabel's chest. Ringabel gripped Tiz's hips urging him to rub against the fabric. Tiz gasped and trembled by the sudden movement. He violently shook his head and got off Ringabel. He wasn't ready yet. Ringabel sat up and pulled Tiz on his lap holding him close. Tiz turned his body and rested his head on Ringabel's chest. His hands wrapped around his waist. _

_"__I'm not ready Ringabel." Tiz murmured. _

_Ringabel kissed his head and rested his chin on Tiz's head. "I know. I'm sorry."_

* * *

Tiz yelped as he was interrupted by a smack across the face. He fell on his side. Tiz had his eyes half closed. He whimpered as one of the bandit's grabbed him by the hair throwing him across the dungeon with a loud thud. Tiz screamed as he felt weight crushing his back. He cried out Ringabel's name only to get kicked across the forehead. Blood splattered on the ground. The bandit took his foot off and laughed. Tiz squirmed to the corner leaning his head against the wall. He knew this was going to be a painful long day. He shut his eyes tightly thinking his life would end here.

* * *

Who should win Tiz? Alternis or Ringabel? Because I really don't know. o.o


	2. Searching for Tiz and the Dark Knight

Warning: This chapter contains violence, nudity(at the very end), and attempted rape. Proceed with caution.

* * *

"How are you feeling Ringabel?" Edea asked putting her hand on his shoulder.

Ringabel had his head down; his hand on his chin thinking. "Hm?" Ringabel faced Edea snapping out of his thoughts. "Sorry. Just hoping Tiz is alright."

Edea patted his shoulder. "Focus on the mission. Having Tiz in your mind will cause a distraction Ringabel."

Ringabel nodded gripping his locket. The hard part is, it's not easy getting Tiz out of his mind. Tiz was probably being tortured or worse. Edea was right; thinking about Tiz will get him caught off guard making him an easy target. Ringabel shook his head getting rid of the thoughts and focused on the mission. Edea nodded and continued forward meeting with Agnes in the Dark Forest. She stopped as she saw footprints on the ground and grinned turning back to Ringabel.

"These stupid bandits left off an easy trail!" Edea shouted pointing at the footprints on the ground. She knelt down examining the footprints. "Hm…you can tell these are Tiz's because this looks like someone was struggling to break free."

"There's also a torn cloth on the ground." Agnes said holding a piece of cloth in her hand. "I can tell this fell out of Tiz's back pocket."

"A cloth?" Ringabel walked over grabbing the cloth and scowled. "Those bastards shoved a dirty cloth in his mouth to prevent him from screaming when I was on the ground!" Ringabel growled trying to hold his anger in.

"Ah." Edea straightened back up putting her forearm against Ringabel's neck. "Listen carefully. Save your anger when we meet the bandits, got it?" Edea stated calmly. She could feel Ringabel tensing up. "Relax Ringabel."

Ringabel closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He filled his mind remembering the cute embarrassing moments he had with Tiz. Edea slowly removed her arm and nodded. "Stay focused Ringabel."

"This is why I love Edea so much because she's good at remaining calm in these situations!" Agnes giggled.

"Let's continue people." Edea waved her hand trying to get their attention.

Ringabel and Agnes nodded continuing walking deeper into the forest.

* * *

"What should we do to him next sire?" One of the bandit's said tapping the tip of his dagger against the handle of his sword.

"Hm…he's powerless. And I can tell he's one of those feminine males!" The bandit laughed and bent down gripping Tiz's ankle and roughly yanked him backwards towards him. Tiz whimpered in response.

"You're right sire! No wonder he screamed like a girl when we captured him!" He playfully slapped his friend's shoulder.

Tiz rolled on his back squirming his body to get away but one of the bandit's grabbed his ankle again pulling him back. Tiz wiggled his legs around trying to get the bandit to let go.

"Stop squirming you little brat!" The bandit exclaimed stomping on Tiz's chest.

Tiz yelped in pain. He violently twitched as he felt the bandit put more weight down on to Tiz's chest. Tiz helplessly coughed. His hands were still tied behind his back and the bandits looked down laughing at him. The bandit removed his foot from Tiz's chest. Tiz lay on his side breathing heavily.

"I got an idea." The bandit evilly smirked. "Hold his legs down."

Tiz gasped realizing what they were going to do. He tried squirming away but the bandit pinned his legs down. The bandits ignored his pleas, struggles, and cries. Tiz screamed on top of his lungs hoping Ringabel was near him; his only hope. Tiz whimpered as one of bandit's yanked his belt off and pulled his zipper down.

"HELP! RINGABEL!" Tiz cried; tears streaming down his cheeks. He yelped as one of bandit's back handed him. Tiz's nose began bleeding. He closed his eyes and sobbed.

"Good boy." The bandit cooed as he pulled Tiz's trousers half way down. He straightened back up and froze in place feeling a sharp sting in his back. "Urgh!" The bandit's groaned as a dark blade pierced through his stomach. The bandit turned around letting go of Tiz's legs. Tiz whimpered and kicked away laying his head on the wall sobbing. He shut his eyes tight shaking violently from what happened.

"Huh?" The bandit pulled out his blade standing back up. "How did you get in here!?" The bandit saw a dark knight wielding a dark blade. The dark knight violently yanked his blade out from the bandit that fell limp to the floor. The dark knight turned his attention to the other bandit and walked closer as the bandit slowly walked backwards. The bandit let out a wail swinging his sword against the dark knight's armor that broke his sword instantly. The bandit eyes widened and dropped his broken sword putting his hands in the air as a sign of surrender. The dark knight huffed swinging his blade across the bandit's neck cutting his head off and sheathed his blade shaking his head in disbelief. Tiz screamed from what he saw. His eyes widened as the dark knight came closer. Tiz pressed himself against the wall sobbing. The dark knight knelt down gently pulling Tiz close to him as he slowly turned Tiz on his back cutting the rope that bind his hands together. Tiz whimpered and rolled on his back eagerly pulling his trousers up then zipping them. Tiz sat up rubbing his wrist seeing red marks from the rope then stood up studying the dark knight. The dark knight appeared to be wearing jet-black armor but why wasn't he attacking Tiz? The dark knight stood up holding out his arm urging Tiz to grab it. Tiz hesitated but reached over grabbing the dark knight's gloved hand. Tiz gasped as the dark knight knelt down again on one knee and slightly removing his helmet revealing his black mask. He used his free hand to pull the mask down and gently kissed Tiz's wrist. Tiz had a bewildered look on his face but blushed. He could only see the man's lips. The dark knight pulled his mask back up and covered the rest of his face. He looked up at Tiz.

"You're….you're so...beautiful…" The dark knight murmured squeezing Tiz's hand.

"B-beautiful?!" Tiz pulled his hand away pressing his back against the wall. "Why did you save me and who are you?"

The dark knight flinched from the sudden pull away and stood up getting closer to Tiz. "I know so much about you Tiz."

Tiz eyes widened. "How did you know my name!?" He felt his cheeks burning up.

"I…" He grunted once a blade was pressed against his neck. "Tiz…"

Tiz's hand trembled and dropped the blade. For some reason he couldn't hurt the dark knight. The dark knight got on his knees and pulled out his dark blade. "Here." The dark knight handed Tiz his dark blade who looked at him in shock. "Kill me if you must." He put his head down. "I could never hurt you Tiz. That's a promise." The dark knight looked back up at Tiz and nodded. "Do it." He put his head back down. Tiz whimpered and swung the blade hitting the wall.

"I can't! There's something about you that's telling me not to kill you!" Tiz dropped the blade hugging himself panting heavily.

The dark knight picked up his blade and sheathed it. He stood up and pulled Tiz into an embrace. Tiz was shocked at first but wrapped his arms around him laying his head on his armored chest. Why did Tiz feel safe in his arms? It feels like he hugged the dark knight before. Tiz felt a gloved hand lift up his chin staring into those piercing eyes of the dark knight.

"I will protect you Tiz." He knelt down on one knee holding Tiz's hand with his head down. "I will be your knight in shining armor! I will show you what love is!" Tiz brought his free hand to his mouth shocked. Tiz held back his tears. He couldn't believe what this knight was saying. "As a knight, I vow to protect, care, and love you Tiz!" The dark knight stood up still holding Tiz's hand. In response, Tiz embrace the dark knight letting his tears out. The dark knight wrapped his arms around Tiz holding him close.

"Please….get me out of here." Tiz squeaked closing his eyes. He thought about Ringabel but Ringabel was probably dead. In his heart he felt guilty hugging this man. He had to stay faithful to Ringabel but he doesn't know if Ringabel is alive. Tiz let go of his thoughts and focused on escaping.

"Aww!" The bandit that had the bow had his axe against the dark knight's neck. The dark knight turned his head seeing the bandit laughing at him. Tiz screamed squeezing the dark knight. "Hand over the little boy and you won't get hurt!" Tiz hid behind the dark knight shaking violently.

"How about you hand over your axe and I won't hurt you." The dark knight cooed secretly grinning.

"Wrong answer tough guy!" The bandit swung his axe. The dark knight ducked and twirled his body unsheathing his blade slicing the bandit's leg off. The bandit screamed in pain falling to the ground clutching his sliced leg. Tiz scowled realizing that was the bandit that killed his lover. Tiz picked up the axe from the floor. Tiz let out a wail of anguish and slammed the axe on the bandit's chest. Tiz fell on his knees covering his face with his hands crying. The dark knight got on his knees gently removing Tiz's hands away from his face. Tiz gazed at the dark knight. His tears stopped falling. The dark knight pulled out a clean cloth wiping the blood and tears off of Tiz's face.

"You don't have to worry about living in fear anymore because I will be protecting you." The dark knight stood up picking up Tiz bridal style carrying him out of the dungeon. Tiz smiled wrapping his arm around the dark knight's neck while resting his head on the knight's chest. Tiz rested his free hand on the knight's chest sending shivers down his spine. The dark knight blushed. Luckily his helmet hid his emotions.

"Will I get to see your face? I would love to see the face of my rescuer." Tiz tapped his fingers on the dark knight's chest.

"My face…?" He hesitated and swallowed hard. "I will show you once we arrive at my place. Deal?" The dark knight stated.

"Deal." Tiz giggled and pecked his lips on the dark knight's helmet which made him blush on the inside.

* * *

"Alright." Edea started and dropped her bag on the ground sighing. "Let's set up camp here. It's getting late."

Agnes nodded bringing some wood and some rocks to create fire. Edea sat down on the grass setting up the fire and began rubbing two sticks together. "Mrgrgrgr! Why won't these two make fire!?"

Agnes covered her giggle and used her staff to cast fire on the wood.

"…Thanks." Edea flushed. Agnes sat next to Edea and leaned her head on her shoulder smiling.

"I'll be right back." Ringabel said setting his bag down.

"Where are you going?" Edea asked.

"I just need to be alone for a while Edea." Ringabel told the truth.

Edea nodded and wrapped her arm around Agnes' shoulder who drifted off to sleep. Ringabel nodded and walked to the nearby river and sat down. He missed Tiz so much. He could feel himself going crazy each minute Tiz wasn't by his side. Ringabel closed his eyes and sighed. He held his locket remembering Tiz's adorable face when Ringabel would come home from work and give him a kiss. Ringabel smiled imagining Tiz kissing him on the cheek when he would arrive home. How Ringabel would pick him up and laugh. Ringabel looked up in the sky and brought his hands together praying. He hoped Tiz was still alive. Ringabel lay on his back folding his arms behind his head staring at the stars. He closed his eyes remembering the most embarrassing moment Tiz did to him.

* * *

_Flashback of Ringabel's embarrassing moment._

_"__You do not impress anyone Ringabel!" Edea said stepping her legs into the pool. "Brrr! Cold!"_

_"__Shut up Edea! Tiz says look I sexy in this bikini swimsuit." Ringabel smirked holding a rose in his hand._

_"__Really? Because you look like a prostitute." Edea scoffed playing with the beach ball._

_"__Hey! I do not! You and Agnes are wearing bikinis to!" Ringabel scowled at Edea._

_Agnes giggled and splashed Edea. "Tag!"_

_Edea flinched from the sudden struck of water. "You're so dead Agnes…"_

_"__Where's Tiz?" Agnes asked looking around their backyard. _

_"__Probably changing." Edea said throwing the ball at Agnes._

_"__It's been fifteen minutes already!" Ringabel exclaimed._

_Tiz took a deep breath opening the door slowly and stepped on the mat flushing. He was wearing black swimming shorts and had a ducky floaty around him._

_"__D'awww! Tiz looks so cute using the ducky floaty!" Edea giggled._

_"__You don't know how to swim Tiz?" Agnes asked trying not to laugh._

_Tiz fiddled with his thumbs and shyly nodded flushing. Ringabel giggled and grabbed Tiz's hand leading him to the pool. He dropped the rose on the ground. Ringabel removed the floaty and carried Tiz bridal style. Tiz blushed leaning his head on Ringabel's chest. Ringabel stepped inside the water feeling Tiz grip him aggressively. He knew Tiz was scared of water. Or was he. Tiz shivered as Ringabel got deeper into the water. The water up to Ringabel's chest. Ringabel turned pressing his back against the edge and kissed Tiz's lips. _

_"__Agnes catch!" Edea threw the beach ball in the air and hit it towards Agnes._

_"__Not catching!" Agnes cheered using the top of her head to balance the ball._

_"__Nice!" Edea clapped._

_"__Think you can stand Tiz? The water will be by your neck because I have to pee." Ringabel said gently putting Tiz down who still had his arms wrapped around him._

_Tiz nodded and pecked Ringabel's lips. Ringabel smiled patting Tiz's head and walked away not noticing Tiz's evil smirk. Tiz gently pulled the scarf holding Ringabel's bikini together and pulled it apart. Tiz covered his mouth from laughing. Edea and Agnes danced in the water singing a song. Once out of the pool, Ringabel waved his arm and posed not realizing his bikini was missing. Edea eyes widened and immediately covered Agnes eyes._

_"__What?" Agnes asked crossing her arms. "Are we playing hide and seek?"_

_"__I got your attention Edea! So this must mean I'm too sexy!" Ringabel smiled._

_"__How about you put some clothes on you perv! If you're trying to show off it's not working!" Edea shouted throwing a volleyball at Ringabel but missed. She turned away closing her eyes._

_"__I don't want to know!" Agnes squeaked holding Edea's hand on her face._

_"__Huh? I have a bikini on!" Ringabel scowled._

_"__Doesn't look like it!" Edea shouted her face still turned away._

_"__I don't see what the big deal-" Ringabel flushed looking down realizing his bikini was gone. He grabbed the ducky floaty covering himself and walked backwards until he opened the door. Ringabel looked and saw Tiz swinging his bikini in the air smirking at him. Tiz blew a kiss at him. Ringabel blushed and stepped inside the house. He was going to remember this for a very long time._

* * *

Ringabel sighed rubbing his eyes. His life felt incomplete without Tiz. The memories were nice to remember but made him sad inside. He wondered what Tiz was doing if he was still alive. He wondered if he was being beaten or taken somewhere much far away where Ringabel wouldn't be able to find him again. Ringabel looked down holding his locket trying to hold back his tears. If he protected Tiz, none of this would have happened. Guilt filled his mind. He wasn't strong enough to protect his lover. What's worse, he has Edea and Agnes with him when he should be saving Tiz by himself. Ringabel felt like a weakling dragging two girls with him. He should be the leader but Edea was leading him making him feel worthless. What would Tiz think once he saw Edea and Agnes with him? Ringabel shook his head and fell asleep.

* * *

Awww. Ringabel misses Tiz so much.


	3. Tiz and Alternis' Painful Past

"We're here Tiz." He said gently putting him down on the ground feeling Tiz place his hands on his shoulders. He looked around making sure he wasn't being followed. He opened the door letting Tiz go inside first then looked around again carefully seeing the coast was clear. He walked inside his house backwards his eyes moving around his area making sure it was clear. He closed his door locking it and turned around watching Tiz stretch and yawn. Alternis' mouth slightly opened as he watched Tiz lay down on his king size bed looking like an innocent angel. Tiz moved on to his side closing his eyes sighing. Alternis' could tell he was exhausted from what happened and surprised he recovered so quickly. He walked over sitting on the edge of the bed placing his hand on Tiz's thigh who opened his eyes looking at Alternis.

"Something wrong?" Tiz asked sitting up crossed legged.

"Nothing, it's just…" He removed his hand away from his thigh. "I'm glad you're here with me."

Tiz smiled scooting closer making the dark knight shiver. "Thanks. Will you show me your face now?"

"…" He hesitated as he removed his armor leaving him wearing a black shirt and black pants and slowly placed his hands on his helmet. "I'm a man of my word." He said slowly removing his helmet making Tiz gasp and jump out of the bed his eyes and mouth wide open. He placed his helmet on the bed looking down and pulled his mask down. He had the same face and same hairdo as Ringabel. "S-satisfied?" He stuttered.

"Who or what are you!? Why does your face look like Ringabel's!?" He cried. "No! This is a trap! You're only pretending to be Ringabel!" He pointed then headed towards the door but Alternis quickly got up holding him in place. "Let me go!" He yelled squirming around.

"Tiz, please just listen." He said calmly feeling Tiz calm down panting slowly. He held Tiz close walking him to the bed letting him sit down then he sat down next to him with his head down. He looked up taking a deep breath placing his hands together. "Tiz, I am Ringabel but my real name is Alternis Dim. The difference is I'm not the same Ringabel you once knew. I'm from a different World and I got here through a portal."

"A portal?" Tiz said tilting his head.

"Yes…" He said lowering his head down in shame guilt filling his mind. "I failed to protect you Tiz." He could feel his eyes become watery. "In my World, I found you dead." Alternis got up falling on his knees and punched the floor. "I vowed to protect you and I failed!" He leaned his body down his arms covering his face as his body began to tremble. "I'm a failure Tiz! I couldn't save you! It's my fault you died! I can never forgive myself for that!" He yelled his eyes shedding with tears. "As punishment, I forced myself to live each day with your death forever in my mind!"

Tiz covered his mouth shocked by the dark knight's reaction and got off the bed sitting down next to him placing his hand on his back slowly rubbing around making Alternis calm down. Alternis straightened back up on his knees letting his hands rest on his lap the tears still falling down his face. Tiz scooted in front of him cupping his face, their noses brushing, their eyes locked. A slight blush appeared on Alternis' face his mouth slightly opened. Tiz used his thumbs to wipe away Alternis' tears making him smile warmly. Tiz felt something in his heart he couldn't describe but it felt like he was with his Ringabel again. Alternis reached up placing his hand on Tiz's hand grabbing his wrist bringing it towards his mouth leaving passionate kisses. Tiz smiled and placed a kiss on Alternis' cheek. Alternis pulled Tiz into a hug pulling him on his lap holding him tightly. Tiz rested his head on Alternis' chest his hand gripping the fabric of his shirt feeling safe in his arms. He felt Alternis place his hand on his head while his other was on his back. Tiz closed his eyes enjoying the warmth he felt from Alternis listening to his heart beat. The familiar embrace Ringabel use to do with Tiz when he was feeling down.

"Tiz, I love you." He whispered kissing his head resting his chin on Tiz's head.

Tiz moved his head looking up into Alternis' eyes he could feel himself falling in love with the dark knight. "Alternis how was your Tiz?"

Alternis flinched from the question his grip tightened around Tiz. "My Tiz was my life. He was innocent, beautiful, trustworthy, kind, smart, and, accepted anyone. He was my reason to live everyday and smile. When I found him dead my World fell apart. I cried myself to sleep every night, I couldn't eat, and I couldn't communicate. Losing him was like the World ending to me. I turned heartless and my heart was filled with nothing but hatred and guilt." He whispered tracing a finger down Tiz's cheek.

"Tell me, how did your Tiz die?" He asked placing a hand on his cheek their lips just inches away.

Alternis swallowed hard sighing. "It's best I tell you now." He held back his tears. "I was ambushed."

* * *

_Flashback._

_ "__Arrrgh!" Alternis fell on one knee as an arrow pierced through his shoulder. He grunted blocking the incoming attack with his dark blade then swung his blade killing his sixth enemy. He quickly got up his shoulder screaming in pain but ignored it. He whipped his head back seeing another enemy charge at him swinging his blade. Alternis jumped up doing a back flip over his enemy then sliced him from behind. He sheathed his blade and sprinted back to his house abruptly kicking the door open revealing a scene that haunted his mind forever. Now nothing can take back what he just saw. Right in front of him laid Tiz Arrior lying their motionlessly his mouth opened with blood flowing down. He had a sword pierced through his stomach. Alternis took off his helmet letting it drop on the floor feeling his heart drop. He slowly walked over his arm reaching out as the tears started rolling down his face. He quickly pulled the sword out of his lover letting it drop on the floor collapsing on his knees his hand shaking wild as he placed his fingers over Tiz's frozen dead lips. He shut his eyes tight as the tears flowed down faster. He pulled Tiz into his arms pressing his forehead against his lover's. He opened his eyes and looked into his lover's eyes and closed them using his fingertips. He stood up holding his lover in his arms his head looking straight up, "No….! No…! TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZ!"_

_End flashback._

* * *

"When I heard you scream from the dungeon, I knew that were you. I recognized that scream when I was walking carelessly." He whispered his hand holding Tiz's chin. "You don't know how much it means to me that you're here. I got a second chance to save you and I did." He leaned forward kissing Tiz's lips then pulled away. "Now that you're here, my life is complete. I can redeem myself and start again." He whispered pressing his forehead against Tiz's.

"A-Alternis…" His kind and soothing words making Tiz's heart raise. His mind lost of what happened to his Tiz.

"Please, stay with me Tiz. I want to restart my life with you again." He said leaning forward pressing his lips against Tiz. In response, Tiz closed his eyes wrapping his arms around Alternis' neck returning the kiss and felt himself being picked up from the floor then being placed on the bed. Alternis climbed on top of him kicking his helmet off the bed. Both males stared at each other for a moment. Tiz moved his arms placing them on Alternis' waist. He bit the bottom of Alternis' lip gently pulling it out then let it go. Alternis smiled kissing him passionately his hands resting on Tiz's hips. After a while, the kiss broke the two males staring at each other their eyes filled with passion and desire. "This time I will not fail you Tiz."

* * *

Author's Note: I'm so sorry I haven't been updating this story and will continue it! I'm shocked at how many views this story has!

Who should make love to Tiz? Alternis or Ringabel? Or both?


	4. Tiz and Alternis Quality Time

"Do you mind if I use your shower Alternis?" Tiz asked reluctantly pushing Alternis off of him gently.

"What's mine is yours Tiz." He said rolling on his back. "There's some blue pajamas in the closet you can keep Tiz." He said entwining their fingers together. Tiz smiled letting go of Alternis' hand and headed to his closet opening the door seeing blue pajamas in front of him. He kicked off his boots and pulled his belt off letting it drop on the floor. He grabbed a towel with his clothes and walked into the bathroom leaving the door open on purpose hoping Alternis would peek. "I'll shower after you Tiz!" He shouted hearing Tiz tap the wall meaning okay. Inside the bathroom Tiz put his clothes on the toilet seat seeing a whole bunch of towels beside the sink. He walked inside the shower and turned the handle the cold water pouring on him. He quickly walked out of the shower and pulled his soaked, torn, shirt off waiting for the water to change. He unzipped his trousers letting them fall to the floor stepping out of them then pulled his underwear down. He stepped into the shower again letting the hot water rinse his body. He bent down placing his hands on the wall closing his eyes as the hot water relaxed his sore muscles. Alternis got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom peeking and smiled seeing Tiz's nude body; the steam covering his body parts. His eyes looked down seeing scars and bruises on his back from what the bandits did to him. He watched as the water poured on Tiz's body wanting to be in there with him. Unable to get rid of the thoughts, Alternis stepped inside the bathroom and quickly undressed himself but kept his black boxers on not wanting to startle Tiz. Tiz straightened up and gasped feeling skin press against him but smiled knowing his plan worked. He looked down seeing naked arms wrap around his mid torso. He moved his body around seeing a muscular chest in front of him then blushed knowing this was the first time someone saw Tiz exposed. He trailed his hands down feeling fabric and looked up with a confused look then giggled seeing Alternis' hair flat for the first time. Alternis removed his arms and grabbed Tiz's hands placing them near his crotch. Tiz blushed and grabbed the edge of the fabric looking into Alternis' eyes making sure it was okay. Alternis nodded and watched Tiz pull down his boxers down to his ankles. Alternis stepped out of them watching Tiz straighten back up placing his hands on his chest. He closed his eyes wrapping his arms around Tiz's back holding him close. He didn't dare touch Tiz's private parts without permission nor looked down there. The two males swayed around enjoying the hot water and their naked bodies brushing against each other.

After their shower, Alternis looked out the window seeing it was dark outside. Desperate to keep Tiz safe, he closed his window locking it and pulled the curtains down. He checked around his house making sure all doors were locked and all traps were set. He walked into the kitchen getting a glass of water for Tiz then walked back to his bedroom seeing Tiz sitting on the edge of the bed wearing his blue pajamas with his head down his hands beside him. He kicked the door closed. Alternis placed the glass on the desk and sat down next to Tiz placing his hand next to Tiz's wrapping his pinky finger around his. Tiz lifted his gaze looking into those sapphire eyes that were filled with sorrow and regret. He could see the pain in his eyes that he was trying to recover from his painful past from failing to protect his Tiz. Too clear his mind, Tiz leaned his head on Alternis' shoulder sighing. Alternis used his two fingers to grab Tiz's chin turning his head to face him and pressed his lips against him kissing passionately. Tiz cupped Alternis' face returning the kiss with equal need and passion. The sounds of the slow, wet, passionate kisses making Alternis' heart flatter never wanting this moment to end. Tiz turned his body crawling on Alternis' lap wrapping his arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Alternis placed his hands on Tiz's hips pulling him closer to his body making their chest brush. A soft tongue circled around Tiz's lips requesting entry. Tiz opened his mouth allowing the hot muscle enter his territory feeling it twirl around his mouth. It became a battle of dominance as their tongues clashed and rubbed against each other tasting each other. Alternis being the victor feeling Tiz succumb to him. After a while of kissing, both males pulled away a trail of saliva linking their lips as they parted.

"Tiz…will you be my boyfriend again?" He whispered pressing his forehead against Tiz's who looked at him in shock. "I want to fall in love with you all over again." He breathed. "I want to start over."

Tiz nodded. "I pretty much already said yes when you were with me in the shower." He said feeling butterflies in his stomach feeling so much love from Alternis. Those soothing words making Tiz's eyes become watery. Alternis wrapped his arms around Tiz's torso tightly feeling excited his lover said yes. He laid down pulling Tiz upon him seeing him rest his head on his chest. Tiz closed his eyes listening to his lover's heart beat feeling him breathe in and out. He placed his hand on the left side of his chest feeling how warm he was then fell asleep. Alternis pulled the covers over them stroking his lover's hair. Eventually, his eye lids became heavy and drifted off to sleep holding Tiz in his arms protecting him.

* * *

_Morning._

Tiz slowly opened his eyes halfway feeling the bed was empty. He moved his arms around feeling nothing but the bed sheets realizing Alternis wasn't next to him; holding him in his arms. He pulled the covers off him and quickly sat up looking around the room seeing it was the same room. Tiz sighed in relief realizing he wasn't taken away from Alternis. He turned his head seeing steam come out under the bathroom door and smiled. The door opened and a cloud of steam came out of the door. Tiz quickly laid back down pretending he was asleep. Alternis came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist giving out a tiny yawn as he walked to his closet door seeing Tiz asleep and smiled. He walked over to Tiz and planted a kiss on cheek trailing his finger down his cheek. He walked over to his closet and opened the door going through his clothes thinking of what to wear. Tiz peeked his eyes open for a sec getting a good look at Alternis' muscular back then closed them once Alternis turned his head back to Tiz. He shrugged and turned back to his closet grabbing some black boxers from his drawer and tossed them on his bed from behind. Tiz peeked his eyes open again watching Alternis flex his back muscles wishing he could place his hands on them. Now he wished he explored Alternis' body when they were naked in the shower yesterday. He quietly got out of bed without making any noise and sneaked closer to Alternis. He evilly smirked and yanked Alternis' towel off making him gasp and ran out of his room giggling spinning his towel over his head.

"Tiz!" He whipped his head using the closet door to cover his private parts. He should have never opened the curtains because anyone could peek anytime. "I knew you were watching and I'm going to get you!" Alternis laughed quickly pulling the boxers that were on his bed on then closed his closet and ran after Tiz. He looked around seeing Tiz standing by the table blowing a kiss at him teasing him while spinning his towel. He smirked running to the kitchen seeing Tiz eying him down there.

"Uh oh!" Tiz laughed moving left and right around the kitchen table with Alternis standing behind the table. Luckily, the table was blocking his way. Tiz moved left and right watching Alternis move the same way. Tiz moved left dropping the towel and continued running until he was at a dead end. Alternis grinned and tackled Tiz to the floor pinning him down both of them laughing.

"You little tease." Alternis said poking Tiz's nose who was panting catching his breath. Tiz smiled looking into Alternis' eyes. He pecked his lips on his cheek and got off lifting Tiz up. Both males held each other's hands as they walked back into their room. Alternis closed the door and pulled the curtains down. Tiz sat on the bed taking another good look at Alternis' body. He stared at his back watching his arms stretch then looked down at his muscular legs. Oh. Tiz loved his body. Alternis got the rest of his clothes and pulled a black long sleeve shirt on and blue trousers on. Tiz moved down making room for Alternis who sat next to him.

"Alternis…do you know someone named Edea and Agnes?" He asked with his head down wondering how they were doing.

"I do. Edea and Agnes were my two close friends." He said looking down at his naked feet. "My Tiz and I would always play pranks on them just to anger them." He lightly laughed feeling Tiz lean on his shoulder.

"What kind of pranks?" Tiz curiously asked holding his arm tightly.

"My favorite was the "D" prank we did to Edea and Agnes." Alternis laughed remembering that day when he was alone with his Tiz.

"Do you mind sharing please?" Tiz asked giving him the puppy eyes.

"How can I say no to that cute face of yours?" Alternis said pulling Tiz on his lap holding his waist who giggled wrapping his arms around him. "It started like this."

* * *

_The "D" Prank._

_Alternis knocked on Tiz's door wanting to spend time with his lover alone. Edea was peeking from her room watching Alternis wait for Tiz to open the door making sure he wasn't going to do anything stupid like take off his shirt again. The door opened with Tiz smiling; happy to see Alternis._

_"__Alternis!" Tiz hugged his lover nuzzling his cheek against his chest. Alternis patted his lover's head and planted a kiss on it._

_"__I want your D Tiz!" He smirked rubbing Tiz's back. Edea glared and went into her room getting a giant hammer from her closet._

_"__You want my D? Get in here then you sexy beast!" He breathed pulling Alternis in his room locking the door._

_Edea came out from her room with Agnes beside her both of them holding a hammer. Edea and Agnes pressed their ear on the door carefully listening to the two males._

_"__Tell me what you want?" Tiz said tracing a finger over Alternis' abdominal._

_"__I want your D!" He whispered trailing kisses on Tiz's neck._

_"__Ohhh! You want my six inch D that squirts out white stuff when bitten and sucked on?" Tiz said reaching over to the table._

_"__I want to suck it hard Tiz!" He shouted seeing Tiz cover his mouth to prevent him from laughing._

_"__Oh hell no!" Edea slammed her hammer against the door knocking it down. She jumped over the door with a scowl on her face. "You two better not be having-!" Her eyes widened seeing Tiz and Alternis sitting down eating donuts._

_"__Vanilla is my favorite Tiz." He said biting the donut sucking the vanilla cream out._

_"__Hey Edea and Agnes!" Tiz waved cheerfully smiling and bit his donut. "Uh…why did you break the door down?"_

_"__We thought you two were…well, actually Edea thought-" Agnes stopped talking once she saw Alternis burst out laughing._

_Alternis laughed putting his donut on the napkin. "They thought we were having sex!" Alternis fell out of his chair bawling with laughter. "Edea has a gross mind!"_

_"__Ha! Ha! Ha! It's NOT funny!" Edea roared and kicked Alternis in the gut making him groan in pain. Agnes giggled and walked out of the room taking the joke."Sorry, I missed!" Edea kicked Alternis' crotch then left making him yelp in pain as he placed his hands between his legs rolling around while Tiz fell out of his chair bawling with laughter._

_End of prank._

* * *

"Hahaha! That's a good one Alternis!" Tiz giggled pecking his cheek with the tip of his nose causing him to blush.

"Tiz…" He fiddled with his fingers with his head down swallowing hard. "Um…" He lifted his head forcing himself to look Tiz in the eyes. "Will you go out with me on a dinner date?"

Tiz gasped. "Yes! Yes! I would love to!" He got off the bed along with Alternis sharing a long passionate kiss then pulled away slightly panting. "Do you mind if I wear your vampire outfit please?"

Alternis chuckled patting Tiz's head. "You can keep it. The outfit doesn't fit me anymore anyways." He said opening his closet door handing Tiz his vampire outfit who smiled knowing it was his size. "I'll wear my armor."

"No. I want to see your face." He said removing Alternis' hands away from his armor. "What you're wearing suits you well." He said calmly nuzzling his earlobe.

"If it keeps that adorable smile on your face then I won't wear my armor. I don't want to see that adorable smile fade away." He said poking Tiz's forehead who giggled in return. He hoped Tiz forgotten about Ringabel so he could have him all for himself.

* * *

Authors Note: Who should take Tiz's virginity first? Alternis or Ringabel? How should Ringabel and Alternis meet?

Sorry for the late update.


	5. Ringabel's Nightmare

_"__Tiz! Tiz!" His mouth dropped with his arms wide opened seeing the love of his life standing there with a smile on his face. Ringabel sprinted over to his lover picking him up swaying him around laughing happily. Tiz giggled cupping Ringabel's face and shared a passionate kiss. Ringabel stopped and put Tiz down holding both his hands. He brought Tiz's hand on his cheek then brought it over to his mouth kissing his fingers passionately. His smile faded away once darkness formed around Tiz._

_"__Ringabel…" Tiz murmured gently pulling away from him his face growing sad. He slowly walked backwards with his hand over his heart with his head down. Ringabel slowly reached his arm out feeling confused why Tiz was walking away from him. As he started coming closer Tiz stepped back keeping his distance like Ringabel was dangerous. He fell on his knees with his arms out wanting to hug his lover. He placed his hands on his lap watching Tiz yank the locket away from his neck the necklace dangling on his fingers. "I'm sorry Ringabel." He whispered and let the locket drop. Ringabel watched as the locket slowly dropped on the ground making his heart shatter._

_"__No…" Ringabel whimpered watching Tiz turn his back on him walking away into the darkness. The tears rolled down on his face and he clutches his fist together feeling nothing but anger and sadness. He got up sprinting to Tiz then stopped once he saw a dark knight wearing jet black armor hugging his lover. Ringabel stepped back shocked of what he was seeing. The dark knight walked passed Tiz and pulled his dark blade out aiming it at Ringabel._

_"__Did this man hurt you my Tiz?" The dark knight asked facing Tiz wrapping his arm around Tiz's neck who shook his head and placed a hand on his chest smiling. Ringabel hated what he was seeing and charged to the dark knight swinging his sword. Tiz quickly moved out of the way watching the scene. The dark knight laughed grabbing the top of Ringabel's sword and yanked it out of his hands. Ringabel gasped and started throwing punches to the dark knight's armor doing no damage. "This is embarrassing." The dark knight taunted then gripped Ringabel's shirt kneeing him in the stomach making him yelp in pain then slammed his elbow on his back knocking him down. Ringabel fell on the ground coughing out blood. He slowly lifted his head his eyes filled with sorrow. Blood flowed down his chin down to his neck as he turned his head looking into Tiz's eyes who stood there with cold eyes not caring about Ringabel. Ringabel slowly crawled over placing his hand on Tiz's boot. "Who said you could touch my Tiz!?" The dark knight hollered grabbing Ringabel's ankle tugging him back furiously._

"AHHHH!"

"Ringabel?" Agnes whispered tapping his shoulder with her rod but only got a terrifying response. She flinched once Ringabel cried out Tiz's name and moved his body wildly pretending he was running. She got on her knees noticing Ringabel had tears on his face. He was lying on his side squeezing his locket with one hand. His eyes were shut tight and he was biting his lip until it started bleeding. Agnes knew he was dreaming about Tiz and tapped his shoulder again trying to wake him up from his nightmare. She hoarsely cried out and fell backwards on the grass once Ringabel began swinging his sword uncontrollably barley missing her head by inches. She laid there with her hand over mouth in shock watching Ringabel cry out like he was fighting someone.

"No! He's mine!" Ringabel screamed looking like he was being held down. She watched as Ringabel grunted and swung his sword dangerously. She rolled on her stomach and crawled away startled from the unexpected movement. She stopped and turned her head back seeing Ringabel roll on his back screaming out Tiz's name while swinging his sword. "How could you-!" She shook her head from the sounds Ringabel was making in his dream. She turned her head back and got up on her feet running to Edea who was still sleeping. Agnes jumped over sliding on the grass and patted Edea's shoulder trying to wake her up.

"Edea! Edea! Wake up Ringabel please!" She cried watching Edea furiously get out of her sleeping bag and quickly ran over dodging Ringabel's stabs then yanked the sword out of Ringabel's hands tossing it over to the burned out fire. Edea pinned his hands down with one hand and used her free hand slapping Ringabel's face repeatedly until he finally woke up his eyes red from crying. He breathed heavily seeing Edea staring at him with an unreadable look. Edea let go of his hands and nodded. He closed his eyes placing his hand on his face gently sobbing realizing he was dreaming. Edea got off of him and stood up grabbing the sword stabbing it on the ground.

"I'm guessing a nightmare?" Edea asked offering him her hand to lift him up. Ringabel slowly reached up his hands shaking as he grabbed her hand. Edea tugged him up on his feet and playfully punched his shoulder. "Tiz probably misses you so much to Ringabel." She said handing him his sword and patted his face. "When we rescue him we can plan the wedding for you and him." She stated trying to cheer Ringabel up seeing a faint smile form on his face. She handed him a rag. "Clean your lip. It's bleeding." She said and walked over to Agnes who was reading the map. "Where are we exactly Agnes?"

"It appears we're in Florem." She handed the map to Edea who traced her finger on the trail.

"We literally traveled this far and still no sign of a dungeon anywhere." Edea scoffed thinking they've been going in circles the whole time.

"I'm going crazy…" Ringabel murmured feeling his heart drop and wiped the blood from his lip using the rag Edea gave him. "Tiz is either dead or with someone else. I can feel it." He said placing his hand on his heart feeling his eyes become watery again.

"Don't be ridiculous Ringabel." Edea chuckled playfully punching his shoulder. "Do you honestly believe Tiz would betray the perfect man he can't find anywhere else?" She folded the map handing it over to Agnes and placed her hands on her hips stretching her neck. "Think about it Ringabel, there's no one else like you he can find."

"It's just…-!" He gulped feeling intense pain in his heart. "In my dream he was with another man!" He cried gripping his locket and kissed it. "This man was far too powerful and Tiz chose him over me!"

"What did this "man" look like Ringabel?" Edea snickered rolling her eyes thinking Tiz would never do such a thing. Agnes stood by Edea listening carefully to Ringabel's words. She brought her hand to her chin thinking who could be the man Ringabel is describing.

"He was my height, wears jet black armor, and carried a long dark blade." He dropped his sword and noticed Edea's face expression changed. "This man loved Tiz and mocked me for failing to protect him." Ringabel shut his eyes feeling his blood boil from the man's taunting words. "When I was on the ground he said Tiz deserves better because you're nothing but a pretty face that can't protect anyone worth anything." Ringabel fell on his knees with his hands on his ears letting out a wail of anguish. "I can to protect him! ARRRRGH!" Edea quickly dropped on her knees cupping Ringabel's face.

"Ringabel!" She shouted slapping Ringabel across face making him snap out of his thoughts. "It's just a dream! The nightmare is just provoking you into thinking he's with someone else just to mess with your head!"

"The dream felt so real Edea!" He yelled feeling frustrated.

"You said this man wore jet black armor?" She asked standing up realizing that sounded familiar.

"Yes…" He murmured. "Tiz broke up with me in my dream…"

Edea laughed. "There's no way Alternis Dim would fall in love with Tiz. I just can't see that!" Edea paused for a moment thinking what if Alternis really did fall in love with Tiz. "Wait! Wait! We know Alternis Dim is in love with me and we killed him a very long time ago in the other worlds."

"Expect the unexpected." Agnes said and started taking notes in her journal. "Ringabel _is_ Alternis Dim though."

"No! I'm Ringabel! The Dark Knight is nothing more than a heartless man!" He snapped taking Agnes words as an insult. "I may be him but I'm different."

"Calm down Ringabel. Agnes didn't mean it like that." Edea nudge Agnes smirking knowing she was being sarcastic.

"Well, he's right about you being a _pretty_ face." Agnes snickered putting her journal in her pocket then picked up her equipment. "Lets head over to Florem and rest there."

"How many miles until we arrive in the Florem Festival?" Ringabel asked sheathing his sword.

"About 20 miles why?" Edea lied and smirked knowing how paranoid Ringabel was becoming. "Come on Ringabel. It's not like Tiz is going out with another man."


	6. Tiz and Alternis Date

"Do you want to sit in a booth Tiz?" Alternis asked leading him into the building of Florem. He looked around seeing couples dancing to the loud music playing in the background. He looked up seeing colorful flashing lights. He felt Tiz tug his arm pulling him into the dance ground. Alternis smiled and leaned forward to kiss his forehead. He ruffled Tiz's hair making him giggle.

"Sure Alternis!" Tiz smiled holding on to his arm running his fingers on his biceps making Alternis chuckle. "Lead the way."

"I got us a private room Tiz." Alternis said wrapping his arm around his shoulder while walking him to the elevator. In response, Tiz nudge Alternis and smiled. Alternis pressed the button to the fourth floor and groaned feeling Tiz's hand rubbing his crotch teasing him. He shut his eyes feeling himself getting hard. As the elevator went up, Alternis lifted up Tiz holding his back and shared a hungry kiss. Tiz wrapped his legs around Alternis' waist pulling their bodies closer together and wrapped his arms around his neck their lips mashed together. Alternis stumbled back pressing his back against the wall their bodies grinding together. He lifted his head up feeling Tiz cup his face deepening the kiss more. Alternis moaned in the kiss as Tiz began rolling his hips against his groin. The elevator stopped at the second floor and opened revealing two girls wearing dance outfits and had blue dyed hair covering their mouths then giggled watching the two males making out. Alternis and Tiz pulled away slightly panting once they heard giggling. Both males flushed feeling embarrassed at the position they were in. Alternis gently put Tiz down who held his hand and scooted closer to him making room for the girls to get in. Both girls walked into the elevator smiling at Tiz and Alternis.

"You two are so cute together!" One of the ladies squealed clapping her hands together.

"Why do the cute ones always turn out gay!?" The other lady shouted feeling jealous. "You and I would be a great couple together!" She shouted pointing at Alternis who looked down seeing Tiz with a scowl on his face holding him tightly claiming him for himself. Alternis smiled gently ruffling Tiz's hair.

"No way! The cute one is the one with the brown hair! His outfit is so adorable on him!" Alternis scowled daring the lady to lay a finger on him. He didn't care if she was a lady, anyone who tried to touch Tiz would have to deal with him regardless if they were innocent or not. The elevator stopped at the fourth floor. Alternis and Tiz dashed out of the elevator and walked down the hallway holding hands ignoring the girls' squeals and giggles.

"I don't understand girls sometimes." Tiz whispered squeezing Alternis' hand.

"Lets just pretend none of this happened Tiz." Alternis stated as he stopped by their room opening the door letting Tiz go inside first then stepped inside locking the door. He turned around pressing his back against the wall sighing watching Tiz looking around the room fascinated at what he was seeing. "The walls are sound proof Tiz." Alternis smirked walking dangerously closer to Tiz who grinned evilly.

Tiz smirked removing his cape letting it drop on the carpet floor. "I see lust in those eyes of yours Alternis." He cooed winking at him.

"It's getting harder to resist…" He groaned feeling pain in his lower region. He wanted to remove his pants. "There's a hot tub outside maybe you and I can relax for a while." He voice cracked as he removed his pants and shirt revealing his well toned muscles. He adjusted his erection once Tiz looked away.

"Sounds good Alternis." Tiz smiled opening the door to the back seeing a hot tub. Alternis kicked off his boots and grabbed some towels from the bathroom and walked outside watching Tiz strip down to his black boxers. Alternis shook his head getting rid of his lustful thoughts and placed the towels on the chair. He wouldn't dare touch Tiz without his permission. Tiz stepped into the hot tub loving the steam he felt against his body and sat down sighing. Alternis looked around seeing Tiz turn on the switch making bubbles in the hot tub. "Are you coming in Alternis?" Alternis nodded and climbed over the hot tub stepping inside then sat down. Tiz moved over crawling on Alternis' lap wrapping his arms around his neck. He placed his hands on Tiz's hips pulling him closer until their chest were touching.

"Alternis how did you and your Tiz meet?" He said feeling Alternis tighten his grip and took a deep breath. Tiz placed his hands by his sides seeing sorrow in his eyes.

"My Tiz saved my life…" He whispered his voice drenched in sadness. "Let me tell you in my point of view Tiz."

* * *

_Alternis Dim's Point of View._

_I met my Tiz on the day I was going to commit suicide. I felt alone in the World, I hated myself, hated my mother for abandoning me at a young age, and was possessed with hatred. I struggled to keep myself alive as I wondered in the wilderness using a stick for support while carrying a rusty old sword. My body was so weak, I was covered in dirt, scars, I smelled horrible, I was so skinny, and my clothes were torn, dirty, and soaked. I was so hungry and dying of thirst. As I walked into town, not one person cared about me. They walked by continuing with their perfect lives pretending I didn't exist. I started to get careless and got suicide thoughts. On that fateful day, I found a rope lying on the ground and took it with me. I traveled to Norende to find a tree to hang myself but couldn't. My body became too weak that I didn't have the strength to move on and I collapsed on the ground crying, feeling frustrated, and felt like I was a burden in the World always wondering why did I deserve this. I just laid there and waited for my body to die. Then he came… He came over running to me and gave me a pouch of water. I weakly grabbed it and swallowed the water down my throat coughing. He knelt down beside me shocked of the condition I was in and called his family over and they took me to their hospital where I was treated. As I lay on the bed with the white mages removing my clothes, I turned my head weakly reaching out to him. My eyes half opened as I laid there motionlessly. Those brown eyes were always on my mind, his voice, his scent, and everything else about him. He saw my hand and reached out and held mine until I passed out from the medicine being injected in me. I was out for three days he told me. When I woke up, I felt reborn. I had different clothes on and I had strength to move my body again. I opened the door and went out searching for him. I saw him petting the sheep with his little, baby, brother. I sprinted over to him smiling for once. I could feel my heart flattering me. I finally could feel what love was. He turned around surprised to see me. I ran up to him, hugging him tightly, crying my eyes out. He was shocked at first then he hugged me back rubbing my back. I thanked him for saving my life! As I grew up, I became loyal to his family and became a warrior protecting his village. I kept leaving love notes on his door thanking him for everything he's done each time I went to war to get stronger and to prove myself worthy to him but he knew I was already worthy enough. He always wrote to me when I was gone and was worried about me. Then him and I eventually fell in love. When we were alone, I confessed my feelings for him. He was shocked and told me he loved me too. Then we shared our first kiss. As days to years went by, we just became crazy for each other as our love grew stronger. We couldn't keep our hands off or keep our distance away from each other. We would sneak out and make out for hours until we got caught. Hehe. I became a rich man and bought my own house and told Tiz to come live with me. He was reluctant at first but agreed. He said goodbye to his family and lived with me. My life was complete and perfect until I was ambushed. After Tiz died, I went into deep depression. He was buried in the town of Caldisla where I held a lot of grief in my heart wishing my life was taken because Tiz was the reason I lived. Months past and my punishment for living everyday with the love of my life haunting my mind became unbearable. On the day I was going to commit suicide, I found a portal randomly in the forest. I had no reason to live anymore so I walked into it hoping it was a portal to darkness but no, the portal led me to another world. It looked the same as my World so I looked for my home knowing it was there like time flew back then I heard your voice. My heart pounded rapidly in my chest as I ran where you were screaming and found you._

* * *

"A-Alternis…" Tiz whimpered looking into Alternis' eyes, his eyes soaking with tears startled from his painful past.

"Tiz…" He whispered hugging him tightly as if he were to die any minute or be taken from him. "Please, don't leave me again." He sobbed kissing his forehead repeatedly.

"Alternis!" He cried squeezing him tightly his eyes shedding with tears. Both males shared a long passionate kiss holding each other in their arms loving their warmth and company.

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

"Tiz, do you mind telling about your Ringabel?" He said wiping the tears away from his eyes.

"Yes. It's only fair since you told me about your Tiz." Tiz moved away from Alternis and got out of the hot tub grabbing a towel drying his body off. Alternis turned off the switch and got out of the tub then smiled once Tiz hugged him wrapping a towel around them. Both males hugged each other using their body heat as warmth. Alternis stepped inside the room with Tiz then shut the door locking it. Tiz opened the closet surprised there were clothes inside. He found his freelancer outfit and pulled it on. "My Ringabel died when I got kidnapped." He whispered with his head down placing his hands together. "I was talking to him in Norende then out of nowhere; my lover got shot by…" He swallowed hard. "I think five arrows by surprise." He turned around seeing Alternis fully dressed wearing casual clothes; a blue shirt and black trousers as usual. "I watched in horror as I saw my lover's hand reach out for me and gave his finale breath then the last arrow pierced his chest. That's all I remember."

"Do you think he's still alive?" Alternis grabbed a hair cone from the table and began fixing his hair.

"No…I don't think anyone can survive five arrows to the body. He also got punched in the face." Tiz knelt down pulling his boots on then straightened back up adjusting his trousers. "I have no idea where Edea or Agnes are either."

"This is an unexpected coincidence; you lost your lover and I lost mine." Alternis said calmly putting the hair cone back on the desk. He turned around grabbing the belt that held his dark blade in his sheath and wrapped it around his waist.

"It's in the past now. What counts is we have each other." He turned around feeling arms wrap around his mid torso pulling him back. Tiz turned his body burying his face in Alternis' chest. Alternis moved his hands down placing them on his hips.

"Please Tiz. Let me take you out to dinner." Alternis said grabbing a hold of his wrist entwining their fingers together.

"I would love to Alternis." He smiled and giggled feeling Alternis kissing his wrist.

* * *

Author's Note: I don't mind receiving PMs for suggestions.

What do you want to read next? Or what do you suggest?


End file.
